You found me
by gillyandersons
Summary: Teddy and Mark are in a relationship.


"Heeeyyyy baby girl" Teddy cooed as Mark walked into their apartment with Sofia on his hip.

Mark set down his 4 year old daughter and she ran towards Teddy with her arms open.

"Teddy" She smiled as she wrapped her tanned arms around Teddy's legs

"Hey, squirt" Teddy smiled, picking up her up and placing her hip

"What you cooking?" The 4 year old smiled as Mark leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Teddy's lips

"Your favourite. Carrots, broccoli, cauliflower" Teddy teased

"Eeeewwww" the four year old blew a rasperry "Macaroni" she smiled as she saw the sauce bubbling in the big silver pan

"You wanna stir?" Teddy asked, holding a wooden spoon in front of Sofia's face

Sofia gladly took the spoon from Teddy's hands and stirred the cheesy sauce.

"Wanna go lay the table baby girl?" Mark asked

"Yeah" his daughter smiled, running towards the living room to set the table

"How was your day?" Teddy smiled as Mark wrapped his hands around her waist

"Better now i've seen you" he smiled before placing a kiss on his girlfriends lips, pushing his hips into hers, pushing her up against the fridge

"Not now, Mark" Teddy teased as she smaked his ass with the clean wooden spoon in her hand

Mark gave her another kiss before Sofia returned to the kitchen, a smile streching from ear to ear, happy she had just compleated her task. Teddy dished out the macaroni onto the three plates. Sofia's was a small, pink plastic plate. She had set her plate inbetween Mark's and Teddy's plates.

"So how was school babygirl?" Mark asked

The rest of dinner was spent listening to Sofia's babbling and laughing as she told her father and aunt of the playground tales and what she had learnt in school. She washed the dishes, as Teddy dried and Mark put them away.

"Can we watch Shrek?" The brown haired, brown eyed, minature Callie asked

Mark looked at the time on the clock. 6pm. He could never deny them huge puppy dog eyes of hers, and Sofia knew just how to work her parents, she had hem all wrapped around her little finger.

"Just one" Mark smiled

"Can we have popcorn too?" she smiled

"Go on then" Mark laughed as she ran into the living room to turn her DVD on

Teddy sat on the couch first, hearing Mark cursing in the kitchen burning himself on the piping hot popcorn packet as he emptied the contents into a big, green bowl. Sofia hopped into Teddy's lap, she loved Teddy. She was her favourite aunty. Teddy moved her arm so Sofia could snuggle up to her. Mark took a seat next to Teddy, handing the bown of popcorn to his daughter. His arm resting along the top of the couch, Teddy snuggled into his shoulder, the same way Sofia had done to her. Marks hand stroking Teddy's cheek as they watched the green ogre and his donkey side-kick battle dragons to save the princess. Sofia laughing hysterically at Donkey and saying all the words to her favourite film.

"Right, bed time" Mark looked at Sofia as the ending credits made there way onto the plasma TV

"Daddy, shhhhh. Teddy's sleeping" Sofia pointed to Teddy who had fallen asleep on the couch, making Mark smile

Sofia ran into her bedroom and pulled out her princess pyjama's from her draw. Her eyes were now drooping and getting heavy.

"Teddy's like a pwincess" she smiled as Mark was tucking her in

"She is, and so are you" Mark replied, kissing his daughter on her forehead

"Just like Momma and Mommy. They pwincesses too. They all beautiful" she smiled, her eye's getting heavier by the second

"You're all my princesses" Mark smiled as his daughter drifted off into a deep sleep

He hung back in her room for around 15 minutes, just to make sure he was sleeping and she was safe, her thumb in her mouth and her arm wrapped around a teddy bear. She slept with her arms and legs spread out on the bed, taking up all the space possible. Just like Callie did. Her dark brown curls covered her face and fluttered as she breathed.

"Hey, is she sleeping" Teddy poked her head around the door

"Like a log" Mark smiled, as Teddy sat on the floor next to him, leaning against her bedside table

"She's certainly Callie's daughter" Teddy smiled at the sight of Sofia, she had walked in on Callie sleeping the exact same was, minus the thumb in her mouth, many times in the on-call room

"That she is" Mark smiled, Teddy linked arms with Mark and rested her head on his strong shoulder "She called you a princess before" he smiled, kissing Teddy on the forehead

"She did?" Teddy asked

"Yeah. She said that you, Arizona and Callie were all 'pwincesses' and that you guys were beautiful" he smiled

"Well, if i'm a princess I guess you're my prince charming" Teddy smiled before placing a kiss on Marks lips

"If Prince Charming is the best plastic surgeon in America, who is dashingly handsome, charming and not to mention, totally buff, then I guess I am" Mark laughed

Once they were happy that Sofia was properly asleep they headed out of her room, leaving the door cracked open. Teddy slumped down on the couch, exhausted from being on her feet all day, followed by Mark who had two glasses and a bottle of wine in his hand. Once Mark had poured them a glass of wine each he lay back on the couch, Teddy lying with her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach, their legs intertwinging and their toes playing with eachother.

"What time is it?" Teddy asked, her eyes were starting to feel heavy in her head

Mark looked at the clock on he wall.

"9"

"Jeez, i'm wired" Teddy huffed, placing her empty glass on the floor and snuggling in closer to Mark

"Wanna go to bed?" He asked, not getting an answer from Teddy, and noticing her breathing had become more heavy and slow "Teddy?" he asked again, he was greeted by the soft snores that he had fallen in love with. He placed his glass on the floor next to Teddy's and snuggled in closer to her, wrapping both his arms around her. Closing his eye's he was soon met with sleep himself.

**Hope you liked it, feel free to review and if people like it I will write more:)**


End file.
